8091 Republic Swamp Speeder
Clone Trooper Barriss Offee |Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = January 4, 2010 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |Instructions=4584404 }} 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder was released on January 4, 2010 as part of the Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith line. The set contains 176 parts, in addition to: two Battle Droids, one Super Battle Droid, one Phase II Clone Trooper (New Design), and Barriss Offee Minifigures. This is a Limited Edition set. Description The speeder is a small vehicle, not much larger than Luke's Landspeeder. It has a round shape. Although it doesn't have an actual cockpit, there are two small shields in front of the seats to protect the clone pilots, who use the computers and levers behind said shields. The set rolls on small, barely visible wheels, similar to the 2008 7679 Republic Fighter Tank. Also attached to the hidden wheels is a system that allows the vehicle to pivot in front, which in turn enables it to turn left or right. There are two racks of two flick-fire missiles on the frontal area. The missiles are the main weapons, and pivot with the wheels. On the back, behind the personnel shields, are two computers for piloting the craft and two levers. Another detail on the back is an engine with a fan on it. This pivots with the wheels as well. Background The Infantry Support Platform, otherwise known as the Swamp Speeder or Republic Swamp Speeder, was a repulsorlift speeder used by the Grand Army of the Republic for swamp combat and recon. The craft utilized a large, rear turbofan, working with the craft's repulsorlifts, to navigate through the dense swamp landscape. The fan acted as both the accelerator and brake. The speeder was piloted by two Clone Troopers, one on either side, who also controlled the dual forward-mounted blaster cannons. These blaster cannons were generally protective against infantry or small vehicles. It was said to be a variant of the BARC Speeder. The craft was developed towards the end of the Clone Wars and used heavily in some notable battles including the Battle of Kashyyyk. Notes * This is the first set since the 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack in 2007 to feature a regular Phase II Clone Trooper, however, the version included in this set is redesigned. * In 2005, there was another version of this vehicle made; it appeared in the set 7260 Wookiee Catamaran. * The preliminary image, as seen in an Australian catalogue, features a background that depicts Tatooine, a desert planet. It is misplaced for the swamp speeder. * There has been some controversy over whether this set is meant to be a part of the Clone Wars theme or ''Episode III'' theme. The product has been marketed as Clone Wars on LEGO's Website, but the Minifigures are not designed like others in the Clone Wars sub-theme (for example, Barriss Offee has dotted eyes with pupils). * In the United Kingdom it was sold as a Toys "Я" Us exclusive. * This set is sold in the US as a Special Edition set at the LEGO Store and Toys "Я" Us. * Barriss Offee does not appear in The Clone Wars on a planet besides Geonosis or Coruscant, so it is unclear which episode this set is derived from if it is The Clone Wars at all. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Documents * Building instructions Gallery 8091-0000-xx-12-1.jpg|An alternate view of the set. 8091_2.png|The swamp speeder. 8091 3.png|A profile shot. 8091 4.png|A Clone Trooper piloting the vehicle. 8091.jpg|Promotional artwork. Instructions External links See also * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack Category:Star Wars Category:2010 sets Category:2010 limited edition sets Category:8000 sets Category:Articles that use descriptions from LEGO.com Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12